


What if?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Crossover, Drama, Fluff, Future, Humor, Mpreg, Orgy, Romance, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, Threesome, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A Skins/Queer as Folk crossover. What if when the gang went to Pittsburgh for their school trip instead of Russia?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: If you have watched Skins then you will get this fanfiction.  
  
MENTIONS DANTE'S COVE!  


* * *

"Now children, we may be going to Pittsburgh and we will be staying at 6 Church Street where there is a gay couple staying. We have even chosen Tony and Maxxie to stay with the gay couple in their room. Any questions?"Tom asked and everyone shook their heads. They were all in a bus going towards 6 Church Street. 

"Oh my god."Maxxie gasped out, he saw the hottest man ever, tall, brown hair, hazel eyes. 

"We're here."Angie said and they got out of the bus.

"You must be Brian Kinney."Tom said and Brian nodded. 

"Which two are staying with me and my lover?"Brian asked and Tony and Maxxie raised their hands. Brian smirked and winked at the both of them. Maxxie blushed and looked down while Tony winked back. 

"Follow me."Brian said as Maxxie and Tony followed him with their bags. "Now I hope you don't mind me fucking my lover? He's pregnant and a bit randy at the moment."Brian explained and Maxxie shook his head.

"No problem."The blonde blurted out.

They walked in to see one big place with a platform for a bedroom. They saw two beds by the window, must be for them. The door slid shut and they turned around to see Brian leaning against the door.

"So which one is which?"Brian asked.

"I'm Tony, he is Maxxie."Tony replied and Maxxie just nodded, not able to do anything but stare at the phenomenon stood in front of him.

"Cool. Oh if Justin, my lover, gets too randy he may let you two join in."Brian said as he walked past and brushed his hand against Maxxie's rapidly hardening cock. "You going to take care of that for him?"He asked Tony and Tony smirked, as if considering it.

+++++

Brian, Tony and Maxxie sat down to a showing of Here!'s Dante's Cove when Justin walked in. Tony turned around and he slapped Maxxie's shoulder. Maxxie turned around and they gasped at the hot pregnant blonde.

"Are these Maxxie and Tony?"Justin asked and Brian nodded. "Briiiiiiaaaaaan can I?"He asked and Brian shook his head.

"Not until you have showered."Justin ran to the bathroom and started a shower. 

Brian turned to Tony and Maxxie and said in a low seductive voice.

"Want to be fucked good and well?"He asked the both of them and Tony melts. 

"Sure."Maxxie said and he leant forward and kissed Tony on the lips. 

Brian smirked predatorily and kissed Maxxies neck.

"We're going to have so much fuuuuuun."He drawled the word 'fun' out and made Maxxie cream himself.


End file.
